minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Badlands 1.6 Minecraft Server Timeline
The Badlands is a server made up in my mind. This is a non-profit story. I do not own Minecraft. Minecraft belongs to Mojang. Gaylord Steambath, Noobly, Fart Garfunkel, and Pooploser69 all belong to Machinima Happy hour. Copyright 2013 2009: Genosis. June 17th: The First Players construct the beautiful, Fandrax (Minecraftian for Awesome) Lands server. July 8th: The First Players abandon the server. For reasons unknown. Augest 7th: Noob players go to the abandoned server, and name it, Asdf. And worship The First Players, as their God. September 16th: The noobs create their tribes: The K; antinkos, The Ran' o; Tans, Uka; Degardne, and Fa; Gladmart. 2010: Colonization, and it's sins. January 1st: The server of Minetown send 3 scouts' out to the Asdf server. But they lose connection to the scouts. Febuary 17th: The army goes to Asdf, and tries to rescue the scouts. But they decide to stay in the server March 9th: Some of the people of Minetown go to the newly named Righteous Lands, so they can worship Notch in their own way. May 31st: They establish the island world of New Sparticus. June 7th: Minetown sends advanced soldiers to blow the island in half. Causing the establishment of the island of Nikuskdune, or Nikus, which was the southern portion of New Sparticus. 2011: Secession. October 1st: Nikus is having problems, causing the civilians, to blow the island in half, and secceding. October 5th: The 3 islands are now called: New Sparta, Minecraftia, and Threshold. 2012: Downfall of our new nation. Febuary 9th: Specific titles, and jobs are given to the islands. New Sparta is used for trading, and arcetectchecture. Minecraftia, is for the goverment, and it's advanced banking system. Threshold is used for military actions. March 2nd: Griefer, Gaylord Steambath is elected as admin. May 7th: Gaylord Steambath wins the election, and causes Threshold to seceed from the server, becoming it's own country. In which a civil war on Threshold begins, and Threshold is split into sides. East, and West Threshold. The Righteous Lands is renamed as: The Badlands. May 8th: Noobly meets Fart Garfunkel, and Pooploser69 (Pooploser Likes to be called Snake). 2013: The Badlands July 1st: Dipper, and Mabel Pines, along with some of their friends, Robbie, and Wendy are sucked into The Badlands server, and join the resistance against the new owner, Gaylord Steambath. Minecraft 1.6 update is released. July 2nd: They meet up with Snake, Fart, and Noobly, and meet others: Pip bernattode, Seras Victoria, and Alucard Van Hellsing. The 10 heros now begin their quest to stop the evil owner. July 3rd: The heros take down a minecart train, containing explosives. July 7th: They infiltrate Gaylord Steambath's castle. . . . On July 7th, 2013, at 3:00 AM, Alucard, Seras, Pip, Dipper, Mabel, Robbie, Wendy, Snake, Fart, and Noobly infiltrate Gaylord's throne room, and fighting his top guards. Noobly did the honor of slashing Gaylord in the throat, causing the 1 year opression to end, causing The Fandrax Lands, to be in peace after 3 years. Category:Servers